


Summer Holiday with Sirius

by byebyebluejay



Series: Seasons with Sirius Black [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marauders' Era, Post-Hogwarts, Sirius Black's Flying Motorbike, summer fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 16:11:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11294166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byebyebluejay/pseuds/byebyebluejay
Summary: Remus wakes up one morning a few weeks after graduating to find Sirius Black asleep in a hammock just outside his woodland cottage.





	Summer Holiday with Sirius

**Author's Note:**

> Podfic available here: [ The Star and Moon: Wolfstar Podcast - The Star and Moon: Seasons with Sirius Black (Summer Holiday with Sirius) ](http://shoutengine.com/TheStarandMoonWolfstarPodcast/the-star-and-moon-seasons-with-sirius-black-summer-42240)

The sun streamed through the thin boughs of larch and ash trees, leaving pools of light on the forest floor and filtering into the main room of Remus’s cottage. It was too warm for comfort, Remus thought. Sweat kept beading on the back of his neck and running down to the collar of his shirt, but a glance out the window suggested Sirius disagreed. He was basking in a hammock that looked suspiciously as though it had been transfigured out of a pair of old Hogwarts robes, wearing a crop top that Remus was pretty sure he had borrowed from Marlene, dark hair spilling over his brown shoulders, half asleep and rocking himself with one bare leg draped out of the hammock. His motorbike, finally—finally—finished was standing nearby. Sirius looked so at home, so peaceful and so obnoxiously handsome that Remus could only pretend to be annoyed that Sirius hadn’t asked or even warned him about the visit. Anyway, even on a flying motorbike, it must have taken him hours to get to Aviemore.

Sirius cracked an eye open as Remus stepped out of the cottage, battered trainers whispering in the fallen litter of pine needles, watching him until he was nearly within arm’s reach before grinning, slow and sleepy. 

“Hey Loony,” He said, dragging out the ‘o’ as he reached out a hand to make a vague grab at Remus’s shirt that missed by several inches as Remus swayed away from him, putting on his prefect’s frown. 

“I thought I’d heard the last of that since we graduated. I hope you don’t feel obligated to take up Peeves’s mantle.”

“Loony, Loopy Lupin. Loony, Loopy Lupin,” Sirius sang, though he broke off when Remus flicked the arch of his foot, “Hey! Ouch.” 

“Stop that, Padfoot,” Remus said, but this time when Sirius’s hand darted out, he let him grab his t-shirt and drag him in closer, “I don’t remember inviting you over you know. It’s not generally considered polite to just turn up in someone’s yard. Not that I’m complaining.”

“Au contraire, my dear Moony, mon loup, mon petit chou, my Sugar Quill, my Pepper Imp. You said, before our NEWTs, and I quote, ‘After seven years with you lot I’m going to be dying of boredom living on my own this summer. So anytime you want--’”

“’Any time you want, send me an owl and I’ll be happy to have you’ is what I believe I said. Not ‘fly into my front yard on a motorbike without telling me or even knocking on my door’.” Sirius was pouting.

“But Moony,” Sirius said, giving Remus’s shirt another fretful tug, so that the edge of Sirius’s hammock was pressed against his stomach, and he was staring down into Sirius’s eyes, which had gone round and doleful, “I would have knocked. But when I peeked in the window an hour ago, you were sleeping like a baby. So sweet and soft. And you would have been grumpy if I had woken you up. So I just thought I would take a little nap. And I would have owled you, but I was so excited about my motorbike that I forgot. I just wanted to show you. That’s all. Come on, Moony…” Sirius gave another firm tug, and despite the warmth and the sweat dewing on the back of his neck and the small of his back, Remus let Sirius pull him into the hammock by the shirt. 

They jostled together, a mess of arms and legs as the too-small hammock swayed. Remus, about to lose his balance, accidentally elbowed Sirius hard in the ribs, and Sirius finally found his wand. 

“Engorgio!” The hammock doubled in size and accordingly dropped several inches, and they landed with a jolt together in the enlarged hammock, Sirius wheezing with some combination of pain and laughter. Remus laughed too, pushing himself off of Sirius to flop down beside him, letting the hammock rock, then steady as they both stopped laughing. “Should have made the hammock bigger first,” He said, glancing over at Remus with gleaming eyes, “Whoops.” Remus snorted, but took a long breath and stretched out his legs, begging a cooling charm from Sirius before looking across at the motorbike. 

“I guess I can forgive you for showing up unannounced. It is a very nice bike. Congratulations and good work, Mr. Padfoot. I expected no less than a very fine and handsome bit of lawbreaking from you,” He said, and Sirius beamed. 

“Self-built modified Triumph 650 T120 Bonneville,” Sirius said, and Remus did his best to stifle a laugh and only smile encouragingly, because it sounded as though Sirius had recited all of this at least a dozen times, “Four speed gearbox, 6700 RPM on the ground, two hundred kilometer per hour top speed in the air. Stabilizing system modeled on the Cleansweep Six, permanent atmospheric and water-repellant charms cast on all the leather. Mr. Gidget’s Everlasting Anti-rust Polish on all of the metal. Built in disillusionment charm booster. Undetectable extension charm on the petrol tank and an autopilot mode, so I could fly across the Atlantic if I wanted to. And she can carry one hundred and eighty fucking stone before she can’t quite make it to 10,000 feet. My sweet baby.” Sirius closed his eyes in rapture, pressing the back of his hand to his brow in a feigned swoon. Remus couldn’t help himself. He adored Sirius when he got like this—impassioned and excited. And Remus only half knew what Sirius was saying, but it didn’t matter. He kissed Sirius’s cheek, warm from the sun and the excitement over the motorbike, and then, as Sirius looked over at him bright-eyed, he kissed his lips, soft and slow. Sirius was beaming when he pulled away. 

“Well, well, well. Not in such a bad mood after all, are you Remy?” He asked as he threw an arm around Remus’s waist and dragged him down on top of him, making Remus’s heart beat like a swarm of butterflies' wings in the face of that wicked smile and those clever gray eyes. 

“Guess not,” Remus said with a wry smile as he took in Sirius’s face and the waterfall braid sweeping around the side and back of Sirius’s head, “You’re just that charming. Impossible to be in a bad mood around… You been to see Lily recently?”

“Yep.” Sirius touched two glittery blue fingernails to the braid, stroking it appreciatively. Remus eyed the polish, then quirked a brow at him. 

“And Mary Macdonald?” Sirius’s smile widened, wiggling his fingers. 

“Yep.” 

“When did you steal that shirt from Marlene?” Sirius pressed his lips together, eyes closing as though he were struggling to remember.

“Well… I stayed over at her house last night, so I suppose I must have taken it this morning.” 

“Mr. Black,” Remus said, affecting such a good impression of Professor McGonagall that Sirius started, eyes flying open on reflex as though he half expected to wake from a dream and find himself in transfigurations class again, “Do you mean to tell me that this wasn’t an off-the-cuff visit, but that you’ve been making your way steadily towards me, and you still didn’t bother to send me a letter?” Sirius bit his lip and shrugged minutely. 

“Surprise?” 

“I could have bought food. All I have is tea and bread and chocolate.” 

“Oh, Moony,” Sirius propped himself up to kiss the scar that crossed the bridge of Remus’s nose, and Remus felt himself blushing, felt his will to scold Sirius melting away, “I’ve got marshmallows and graham crackers in my baby’s saddle bag. That good enough? Or should Padfoot go catch us a rabbit?” 

“I think s’mores and will be good enough for lunch,” Remus agreed with a sigh, and Sirius beamed, reaching up to ruffle Remus’s curls. 

“Oooh. You’re still sweaty, even after the cooling charm. Nap, then we can swim in the lake, then s’mores, then motorbike ride, then another nap. What do you say?” 

“Alright, Sirius,” Remus agreed—as though he could say no to that grin and those eyes—“Sounds perfect.”


End file.
